My Yandere Doctor
by devilojoshi
Summary: Akashi adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang terkenal di tokyo, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai dia mendapat pasien khusus yang harus dirawatnya. Semua berjalan dengan semestinya—hubungan dokter dengan pasien. Sampai matanya melihat sesuatu di ruang rawat itu./ AkaKuro/ Yaoi/ RnR?


Kedua iris mata berwarna merah darah itu melihat lorong berwarna putih itu dengan datar. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang cukup rapih berwarna putih sesekali menyapanya dengan senyuman yang manis. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengidahkannya. Berjalan lebih cepat lagi, sepatu berwarna hitam itu terkantuk-kantuk pada lantai putih.

Satu belokan dan dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi memang ditujunya. Dibukanya pintu geser itu perlahan, melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _baby blue_ sedang menatap langit. Tersenyum samar, dia menutup pintu itu pelan dan berjalan ke arah anak itu.

"Tetsuya, kau harus tidur. Sudah saatnya tidur siang," ucapnya mendekati anak itu.

Anak itu melihatnya dengan pandangan datar. "Baik," jawabnya dan merapihkan bajunya lalu tidur terlentang.

Kuroko Tetsuya, baru saja mengalami sebuah operasi kecil di bagian perutnya yang terkena usus buntu dan dia—Akashi Seijuurou 'lah yang menanganinya—khusus hanya untuk Kuroko, karena keluarga Kuroko yang meminta demikian. Mereka terlalu khawatir pada kondisi Kuroko, dan membuat sebuah permintaan pada pihak rumah sakit untuk menyediakan dokter khusus untuk Kuroko dengan tanggungan sebesar apapun. Dan akhirnya keputusan rumah sakit pun menunjuk Akashi untuk menjadi dokter khusus Kuroko.

Tersenyum dan merapihkan sedikit selimut Kuroko. Mengelus pelan surai _baby_ _blue_ yang terlihat sangat lembut dan tebal itu. Mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Kuroko, Akashi mengecup pelan kening anak itu.

Boleh dia akui jika dia memang cukup tertarik pada anak itu sejak dari pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Walaupun perangainya sama sekali tidak berubah dan melihat orang lain dengan datar—tanpa ekspresi—Akashi menyukai hal itu dari anak ini. Dia seperti sebuah barang yang memang tidak boleh sedikit pun retak di mata Akashi—dan dia akan terus menjaganya.

Oh, hanya dia yang boleh.

.

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

**_Pairing: AkaKuro_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typos and Miss Typos, Alur terlalu cepat, One shoot, AU, dll_**

**_._**

**_Summary: __Akashi adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta yang terkenal di tokyo, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai dia mendapat pasien khusus yang harus dirawatnya. Semua berjalan dengan semestinya—hubungan dokter dengan pasien. Sampai matanya melihat sesuatu di ruang rawat itu._**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini, Akashi harus mengecek keadaan Kuroko kembali. Anak itu sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa jika merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Jadi, Akashi 'lah yang harus lebih menaruh semua perhatian untuk Kuroko. Beruntung dia mempunyai _insting_ yang bagus dalam mengetahui sesuatu, jadi dia bisa sedikit mengandalkannya untuk mengetahui keadaan Kuroko setiap harinya. Dia begitu perhatian pada pasiennya. Bukan hanya demi kesehatan Kuroko, tapi memang dia ingin. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah kesakitan dari mahkluk manis itu.

Akashi memacu langkahnya perlahan dengan sedikit mengingat kenangan saat pertama kali dia merawat Kuruko. Tersenyum samar saat mengingatnya, Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan Kuroko.

.

**-Flashback-**

Akashi sedang sangat malas hari ini. Dia harus mengecek keadaan anak itu lagi. Memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sih, tapi—rasanya aneh kalah melihat anak itu saja terus-menerus yang hanya diperiksanya. Seperti bosan, tapi berbeda—seperti ada sebuah perasaan menjengkelkan di dalam dirinya yang dia sendiri pun tidak tau.

Melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Akashi melihat anak itu tertidur dengan seorang pria berambut biru dan berkulit gelap, melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Akashi menggeram kesel, dirematnya _stetoskop_ yang berada di sakunya. Diam, hingga dia melihat laki-laki itu mencium kening Kuroko lembut dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tidak kabur atau merasa aneh saat dipandang dengan tajam oleh orang itu—karena ketahuan mengintip. Dia hanya diam dan melihat pemuda itu hingga pergi.

Akashi mendengus pelan, dan berjalan ke arah ranjang Kuroko.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura tidur, Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat Akashi dengan datar. "Aku hanya sedang berusaha tertidur." Jawabnya.

Akashi menghela nafas, _'Anak ini tidak pandai berbohong.' _Pikirnya. "Jangan tidur dulu, aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu saat kau bangun." Ucapnya.

Kuroko membuka matanya kembali. Mengangkat sedikit kaosnya saat Akashi menyuruhnya dan sedikit mendesis saat rasa dingin yang sangat menjalar di kulit tubuhnya. _Stetoskop_ yang digunakan Akashi memang sangat dingin, dan lagi—tangan Akashi pun dingin walau tidak terlalu dingin seperti _stetoskop_ itu.

Mendesis sedikit saat tangan itu tidak sengaja menyentuh satu titik tersensitifnya di bagian dada. Kuroko membuka matanya melihat Akashi yang sedikit merona. "Akashi-kun," panggilnya.

Akashi tersentak. "Maaf," ucapnya. Menyentuh bagian perut Kuroko yang masih sedikit ada bekas jahitan. Akashi melihatnya dengan teliti. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sembuh." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Kuroko menurunkan kembali bajunya saat menurutnya pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Akashi sudah selesai. Sedikit rona merah merambat di pipi putih porselennya. "Apa setelah sembuh aku bisa minum _vanilla milk shake_ lagi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan berharap—mungkin. Tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi itu seperti mengharap tapi Akashi juga tidak tau pasti.

Menghela nafas, dan menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko. "Jika hanya sudah sembuh total." Jawabnya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Jadi—kapan aku bisa sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin tidak lama lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai jahitannya mengering dan keadaan tubuhmu bisa lebih seimbang kembali. Mengingat, sepertinya orang tuamu belum mau kau pulang sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Akashi. Karena, hal itu memang benar adanya.

"Jadi—siapa orang tadi?" tanya Akashi memutuskan bertanya setelah sekian detik terdiam.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Aomine-kun," jawabnya.

"Siapa—mu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Temanku. Cahayaku." Jawab Kuroko.

Diam. Akashi terlalu _shock_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. Cahaya? Jadi—Kuroko menyukai pemuda tadi? Sesuatu dalam diri Akashi terlalu bergejolak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. _'Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya seperti ini?_' pikir Akashi.

Meremat sedikit dadanya, Akashi melihat Kuroko yang sedang melihat langit. _'Apa dia melihat langit karena warna biru? Biru yang sedikit bisa mengingatkannya pada pemuda tadi?'_ pikir Akashi.

Kenapa hatinya begitu sakit mendengar apa yang dikatakan kuroko? Dia jelas dulu belum mempunyai perasaan pada Kuroko. Tunggu? Belum. Itu berarti memang dia sekarang bisa saja mempunyai perasaan 'kan pada anak itu? lagipula, hatinya selalu bergemuruh dengan perasaan aneh jika berdekatan dengan Kuroko. Seperti rasanya hangat dan—bahagia?

Akashi melihat Kuroko. "Seperti itu ya?" gumamnya.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi. "...maksud, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?"

Kuroko diam, dia lebih memilih diam dan melihat Akashi dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali ditebak. Terluka? Kenapa Akashi melihat pandangan terluka pada tatapan datar itu. Tidak! Apa dia salah bicara?

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi mendekat lagi pada Kuroko. Mengusap sedikir sudut pipi kuroko yang terlihat memerah. "Apa aku salah bicara atau—ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya sedikit tidak suka." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi menarik tangannya yang tadi mengusap pipi Kuroko. "Tidak suka—kenapa?" tanya lagi. Aneh, sepertinya dari tadi dia selalu bertanya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu tau apapun, tapi—kenapa dari tadi dia bertanya? Nah, dia baru saja bertanya lagi pada dirinya. Akashi meruntuki dirinya.

"Tidak suka jika Akashi-kun bicara seperti tadi."

"..eh?"

"Aku tidak suka, Akashi-kun berpikir jika Aomine-kun orang yang kusukai." Ucap Kuroko lagi. Akashi semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mau Kise-kun mendengarnya jika dia tiba-tiba datang. Aku tidak mau mendengar rengekannya karena mendengar aku menyukai Aomine-kun." Jelasnya. Oh, sekarang Akashi tau alasan sebenarnya. Mungkin Kise yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah kekasih pemuda tadi. "Karena—bukan Aomine-kun yang kusuka."

Kata-kata terakhir Kuroko membuat Akashi kembali dari pemikirannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya tidak sadar.

Akashi sadar dia melihat seburat merah yang jelas tercetak di wajah Kuroko. Kuroko melihat ke arahnya, tepat saat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Andai tidak ada orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk—mungkin Akashi akan mengetahui jawaban Kuroko.

**-Flashback end-**

.

Srek

Pintu geser dengan ruangan serba putih itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan pandangan yang seperti biasanya. Diam, dan melihat awan lagi.

"Jadi—bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Akashi menghampiri Kuroko.

Melihat Akashi, "Seperti biasa. Aku rindu _vanilla milk shake_." Ucap Kuroko sendu.

Akashi rasanya ingin sekali tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko. Setengah bulan bersama Kuroko dia sudah cukup tau apa yang selalu diinginkan anak di depannya. _Vanilla milk shake_. Bahkan tidak jarang, Akashi ingin sekali membuat minuman ini lenyap dari kotanya. Membuat Kuroko hanya akan tertuju padanya—tidak pada yang lain, bahkan _vanilla milk shake_.

Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko, "Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja." ucapnya tersenyum.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"...Akashi-kun, aku suka pada seseorang." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Diam

Akashi terlalu shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Melihat Kuroko dengan bingung, "...lalu?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi diam. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan pada anak di depannya itu. Akashi tau, Kuroko memang masih berumur 17 tahun, dan pantas untuknya mencintai orang di umurnya itu. Tapi, dia seperti tidak rela jika Kuroko mengatakan padanya. Atau mungkin—curhat?

"Bisa Akashi-kun beritahu caranya menyatakan perasaan?" tanya Kuroko kembali.

"...kau hanya tinggal bilang saja." jawabnya dingin. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud bicara dingin pada anak di depannya. Tapi, sifatnya yang memang seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara biasa—apalagi Kuroko telah sedikit mancing rasa kesalnya.

Kuroko melihat Akashi sendu, "Tapi aku tidak tau apa dia akan menerimaku. Dia—terlihat marah padaku." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu pikirkan yang lain, dan katakan saja." ucap Akashi lagi.

Sial! Jika seperti ini, ingin sekali dia membuat Kuroko menutup mulutnya dan hanya akan bicara jika dia menyuruhnya. Membuat bibir merah itu—...

"Kalau begitu... aku suka Akashi-kun."

...tersenyum untuknya.

Akashi tercengang mendengar pernyataan dari bibir merah Kuroko yang tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum itu... melengkung begitu indah.

Jadi—dia salah pernyataan. Dia begitu ingin Kuroko terus berkata dengan bibir itu kalau begitu. Dia tidak akan membuat Kuroko bicara seperti itu pada yang lain selain dirinya. Dia hanya akan membuat Kuroko bicara seperti itu padanya, bukan yang lain.

Akashi berjalan dan duduk di ranjang Kuroko. Tersenyum lalu merengkuh Kuroko dalam pelukkannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu takut jika aku tidak menyukaimu atau marah padamu. Karena—aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Akashi lembut. Sedikit dirasanya, Kuroko melenguh dan memeluknya erat. Seburat merah merambat di pipinya dan Kuroko. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan—hangat.

Bagus.

Sekarang, Kuroko resmi menjadi milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dokter dengan ambisi yang sangat besar, sifat yang baik dari luar tapi tidak tau arti dari dalamnya. Mungkin untuk waktu yang akan datang, Kuroko akan tau—bagaimana Akashi sebenarnya. Mungkin.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: Yeey, akhirnya jadi juga. Maaf jika kurang menunjukan sisi yandere seorang Akashi, tapi—berhubung ini bukan genre angst or tragedi jadi aku buat kaya begini aja deh hehe. Kurang haru? Gomenn ToT**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu^^**

**Mind to review^^**


End file.
